moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Super Mario Bros.
thumb|262pxSuper Mario Bros. (1993) es una película dirigida por Anabel Jankel y Rocky Morton y protagonizada por Bob Hoskins. La película no tuvo mucho éxito, pero lanzó a la fama a John Leguizamo. Sinopsis Los hermanos Mario (Bob Hoskins) y Luigi (John Leguizamo), fontaneros de profesión, conocen a una joven paleontóloga llamada Daisy (Samantha Mathis) y ésta es secuestrada por el malvado Koopa (Dennis Hopper). Al parecer, después de que cayera el meteorito que extinguió a los dinosaurios hace 65 millones de años, el impacto creó un mundo paralelo en el que éstos continuaron viviendo y evolucionando en humanos. Allí es donde está Daisy y allí es donde gobierna el malvado Koopa. Por ello, los dos hermanos deberán unirse para rescatarla y traerla sana y salva. Argumento completo thumb|right|249px Hace 65 millones de años, la Tierra era gobernada por dinosaurios, pero cayó un meteorito en la Tierra que en lugar de extinguirlos, creó una dimensión paralela donde los dinosaurios continuaron su desarrollo y evolucionaron en humanos. Hace 20 años una mujer dejó en una iglesia una extraña cúpula que incluía una roca triangular, acto seguido se fue y entró a una coladera donde fue sorprendida por un hombre, Koopa, quien le pidió la roca, la mujer intentó tirarle una pila de rocas pero estas le cayeron a ella. Mientras la cúpula fue recogida por unas monjas, esta se abrió exponiendo un huevo, del que nació una bebé. En la actualidad, dos hermanos fontaneros, Mario y Luigi Bros, sin trabajo a causa de la competencia conocieron a una joven paleontóloga, Daisy. Después de una cena ella lleva a Luigi a las excavaciones, donde atestiguan a dos hombres romper una tubería. Llaman a Mario a repararlas. Él y Luigi las reparan pero dos personajes, Iggy y Spike, los golpean dejándolos inconscientes y secuestran a Daisy. Mario y Luigi escuchan sus gritos de auxilio y la ven salir de una pared que llevaba a la dimensión paralela, Luigi le quita la roca al intentar asirla. Con miedo entran y descubren que están en un lugar muy diferente, Dinohattan, gobernada por Koopa. Son sorprendidos por una anciana que quería matarlos para quitarles la roca, pero es lanzada por una mujer robusta llamada Bertha, ella escapa con la roca en sus stompers (botas para saltar). Luego encuentran a Toad, quien canta canciones anti-Koopa, pero son arrestados, ya que los captores de Daisy, quienes son los primos de Koopa, le dicen que los fontaneros tienen la roca. Después de varias peripecias en la cárcel Mario y Luigi conocen a Koopa, quien al no recibir respuesta de la roca, ordena des-evolucionarlos. Primero des-evolucionan a Toad en un Koompasuservicio. Ellos logran escapar de la cárcel pero terminan en el desierto, donde el enorme hongo (que infesta toda la ciudad y antes era el rey de Dinohattan antes de que Koopa lo des-evolucionara) los salva de caer del túnel que conecta el desierto con la ciudad. Mientras tanto, a la Princesa Daisy le es revelado su origen, ella es la princesa de este lugar y conoce a Yoshi, la mascota real, un diminuto tiranosaurio. En el desierto, Iggy y Spike encuentran a los hermanos, quienes los capturan exigiéndoles una explicación, ellos dicen que la roca es un pedazo del meteorito que cayó a la Tierra en la era de los dinosaurios y creó la dimensión en la que están. Si la roca vuelve a su lugar, los dos universos se fusionarían en uno solo. Koopa busca fusionar las dimensiones debido a la falta de agua. Acuerdan en que si Mario y Luigi les dan la roca, ellos les dirán donde está Daisy. Para encontrar la roca, van a la Taberna Boom Boom, donde está Bertha, la mujer quien les quitó la roca, logran recuperarla pero un grupo de goombas llegan para arrestarlos, Bertha les da unos stompers para que salten y escapen. En la torre Koopa (el equivalente al World Trade Center) Daisy es prisionera junto con Yoshi, mientras Koopa habla con el antiguo rey, burlándose. En ese entonces, los hermanos llegan a la torre, donde apagan la calefaccion para poder distraerlos para entrar, encuentran dos overoles de trabajo, uno rojo y el otro verde (como en el videojuego), se los ponen y se dirigen al elevador. Pero este se llena de goombas, Luigi los hace bailar al ritmo de la música del elevador (Somewere My Love) y escapan. Daisy logra escapar de su encierro gracias a Yoshi y encuentra a los primos de Koopa, quienes la llevan a donde su padre, el hongo. Daisy localiza a Mario y Luigi y se encuentran. Daisy le dice a Mario que su novia está en este lugar, junto con otras mujeres, Mario las rescata y escapan por el tubo de refrigeración en un colchón. Koopa atrapa a Daisy y a Luigi, pero son liberados por Mario. Entonces se separan, Luigi y Daisy a evitar que la asistente y novia de Koopa, Lena, inserte la roca en el meteorito y Mario se enfrenta a Koopa. Mientras tanto Lena logra meter la roca, pero se estampa contra la pared convertida en un esqueleto al no poder soportar la fuerza, esto causa que las dos dimensiones se fucionen; Mario, Koopa y un grupo de goombas son transportados hacia la otra dimensión, donde Mario evita ser des-evolucionado en un mono al usar un hongo de escudo, al recordar lo que Luigi le dijo: "Confía en el hongo". Luigi y Daisy logran sacar la roca del meteorito, por lo que las dos dimensiones vuelven a separarse y Mario y Koopa regresen. Antes de que los goombas disparen a Mario, Toad toca la canción delelevador y empiezan a bailar, mientras Bertha le da un par de stompers a Luigi y Toad unas armas de-evolucionadoras. Luigi salta y llega con Mario, ambos le disparan des-evolucionando a Bowser en un tiranosaurio, y después, en un hongo. Es así como ellos se convierten en héroes, por lo que son aclamados. En ese momento el rey recupera su forma humana. Al momento de que regresen a su dimensión, Daisy le explica a Luigi que su lugar es aquí, que no puede ir con ellos, Luigi la besa y desaparece por el portal. Tres semanas después, los hermanos Mario y Daniella ven en la televisión un programa (Mundo Milagroso) donde cuentan su historia, el reportero los llama los "Super Mario Bros." De repente llega Daisy muy bien armada pidiéndoles su ayuda, (suponiendo que ahí vendría una secuela que nunca llegó). Después de los créditos finales, hay una escena donde dos empresarios japoneses le ofrecen a Iggy y Spike ser protagonistas de su propio videojuego basado en sus aventuras, siendo llamado "Los Super Primos Koopa". Crítica La película tuvo criticas encontradas, criticada por su argumento incoherente,pero muy bien creados los personajes de Mario y Luigi. La película hizo perder $42 millones de dólares en taquilla, sin contar los innumerables productos que fueron lanzados al mercado. Las similitudes entre la película y lo videojuegos son tan vagas que se limitan al diseño de algunos objetos y a los nombres erráticamente colocados de los personajes, siendo tanto la historia como el universo completamente diferente al de los videojuegos. Los fans la denunciaron por distorsionar la historia y los personajes, además de contar con una atmósfera oscura en discrepancia con los videojuegos, de aspecto colorista, amigable y familiar. Por ejemplo Toad es un hongo, no un goombaen el juego. Se dice que el apellido de Luigi y Mario es "Mario", por eso son los hermanos Mario, cuando Nintendo ha declarado que no tienen apellidos. Otra oposición al videojuego desilusionadora: Mario y Luigi sólo pueden saltar con botas especiales con cohetes, que usaron muy poco. Bob Hoskins dijo en una entrevista para la revista The Guardian: ¿El peor trabajo que he realizado? Super Mario Bros. Fue una pesadilla. Mientras que al creador del videojuego, Shigeru Miyamoto declaro que el filme le había agradado, lo único que no le gusto fue que fuera demasiado realista en comparación con la saga de videojuegos. Novelización Posterior a la película salió a la venta una novela del mismo nombre, basada en el guion de la película, escrita por Todd Strasser. Reparto * Mario Mario: Bob Hoskins * Luigi Mario: John Leguizamo * Rey Koopa (Bowser): Dennis Hopper * Princesa Daisy: Samantha Mathis * Iggy: Fisher Stevens * Spike: Richard Edson * Lena: Fiona Shaw * Daniella: Dana Kaminski * Toad: Mojo Nixon * Scapelli: Gianni Russo * Bertha: Francesca Roberts * Rey de Dinohattan: Lance Henriksen * Anciana: Sylvia Harman * Narrador: Dan Castellaneta * Angelica: Desiree Marie Vélez * Presentador de TV: Robert D. Raiford * Goomba: Scott Mactavish *'Voces de criaturas (incluyendo Yoshi):' Frank Welker The Making of Super Mario Bros. * James: Preston Lane Alusiones y diferencias con los videojuegos # Aparece un Bob-omb del videojuego Super Mario 64, una especie de bomba que camina, cuando Mario la descubre en su cinturón de herramientas y la dirige a Koopa, en otra escena Luigi le da discretamente a Mario un Bullet bill, (una especie de misil), en esta escena Mario lo pone en un stomper a manera de batería. Además Bob-omb es llamado B-bomb. # Siguiendo con los Bob-omb, éstos llevan impreso en la planta de sus piececitos la marca Reebok. # Bertha en realidad era un pez enorme que quería devorar a Mario. # Daniella parece una alusión a Pauline, del videojuego Donkey Kong # Daisy viene del reino Sarasaland, no del reino Champiñón. Además de ser confundida con Peach. # La marca de los stompers, Thwomp, es el nombre de un enemigo de Mario y Luigi. # Yoshi aparece como un diminuto T-rex. # Al principio de la película se oye el tema original del videojuego. # En la película se presenta a un Luigi más confiado y valiente y a un Mario mas temeroso, lo cual es completamente al revés. # Los trajes de Mario y Luigi no tienen similitud a los del videojuego, excepto en que son de colores rojo y verde, con detalles en azul. La gorra más parecida es la de Mario, no así en el caso de Luigi, y las dos no llevan las iniciales "M" y "L". # En el videojuego, Luigi lleva bigote. En la película ni siquiera usa perilla. # Las botas stomper están inspiradas en las botas Kuribo, así mismo tal vez sea una alusión a la habilidad de Mario y Luigi de saltar. # Las armas des-evolucionadoras no son más que Super Scopes modificados. # Cuando Bowser habla con el antiguo rey, se refiere a Dinohattan como "Mushroom Kingdom" (Reino Champiñón) # En la película, el combate final contra Koopa ya transformado en un Bowser gigante subido en esa especie de contenedor en el aire, recuerda al enfrentamiento final con Bowser en Super Mario World. # En la novela el nombre del rey hongo es Bowser, siendo este nombre el de Koopa en el videojuego. # Los lanzallamas tienen detalles al final del cañón, recordando a la Flor de Fuego, también una alusión de la habilidad de lanzar fuego de Bowser. # Puede oírse un grito "Disfrute sus hamburguesas Spiny" (Spiny es el nombre de una tortuga con pinchos) # Iggy y Spike parecen ser de Wario y Waluigi, sin embargo, Iggy es uno de los Koopalings y Spike es una tortuga con púas pequeñas. # Bowser es el enemigo en Super Mario World y en la pelicula. # El apellido de Mario y Luigi en la película es "Mario", sin embargo en los juegos Bros es apellido. Tal y como confirmó Nintendo, se les conoce como "Los hermanos Mario" (Mario Brothers en inglés, Mario Bros. abreviado) porque Mario es el mayor, no porque tengan ese apellido. # En la penúltima escena, cuando el rey volvió a su estado normal y dice: "He vuelto, amo a los fontaneros" esto recuerda a después del enfrentamiento de los 7 koopalings del videojuego Super Mario Bros 3. # En una escena en la que Mario descubre una pared tridimensional, pierde el equilibrio y la atraviesa, dirigiéndose a otro mundo. En ese momento se encuentra con Luigi. Esto puede ser una alusión al Warp Zone. # En la película Daisy es una chica común que estudia Paleontología, mientras que en el videojuego es una princesa y pariente de la Princesa Peach. # En la escena en que Toad hace bailar a los Goomba y Koopa Troopa en el elevador, se puede ver a Lakitu como un Koopa Troopa con gafas. # En la escena de Bowser que es T-Rex, tiene cierta similitud a Giga Bowser, villano de Super Smash Bros. Melee y Smash Final de Bowser en Super Smash Bros Brawl. # En la escena donde salen volando del ducto el colchón parece un alfombra mágica de Super Mario Bros 2. # En la escena en que koopa convierte al presidente en un mono con el arma des-volucionadora recuerda en su argumento a la introducción del videojuego Super Mario Bros 3. # En la escena cuando Mario y sus amigas fueron perseguidos por los Goombas, en ese momento Mario dejo su llave en un agujero y los Goombas fueron golpeados, recuerda a los Objetos de la saga de Mario Kart. # En la Pelicula La princesa Daisy parece una alusion al videojuego Super Mario Land. # En una escena cuando mario rescata a Daniella y a sus amigas luego cojen un colchon, y a la otra escena se deslizan en una tuberia recuerda el tema "SLIDE" del videojuego Super Mario 64. Banda sonora * Almost Unreal - Roxette * Love Is the Drug - Divinyls * Walk the Dinosaur - The Goombas feat. George Clinton * I Would Stop the World - Charles and Eddie * I Want You - Marky Mark * Where Are You Going? - Extreme * Speed of Light - Joe Satriani * Breakpoint - Megadeth * Tie Your Mother Down - Queen * Cantaloop (Flip Fantasia) - Us3 * Don't Slip Away - Tracie Spencer * "2 Cinnamon Street" - Roxette Alan Silvestri compuso la banda sonora, la cual no ha aparecido de forma oficial sino en copias no autorizadas. Los dos temas no incluidos en el soundtrack original fueron el tema original de Super Mario Bros. y Somewere my love de la película Doctor Zhivago. El single Almost Unreal de Roxette tuvo éxito a pesar del fracaso del filme. Fue Top 10 en Inglaterra, Irlanda, Suecia y varios países europeos, además de Japón y Latinoamérica. Sin embargo en el Billboard americano, sólo ingresó al puesto 94. El tema de Roxette titulado "2 Cinnamon Street" (cantado por Marie Fredriksson; la versión original cantada por Per Gessle) sólo aparece en una edición especial del álbum de la banda sonora publicada para algunos paíces de Europa. Por su parte, George Clinton lanzó un single con cuatro versiones diferentes de Walk The Dinosaur. Referencias Enlaces externos * Trailer de Super Mario Bros. en You Tube * Super Mario Bros. The Movie Archive Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Acción Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas cómicas Categoría:Películas de Hollywood Pictures Categoría:Películas de 1993 Categoría:Películas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Largometrajes